fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Hobson
Hobson is the royal aide assigned to serve the Hero of Brightwall in Fable III. He commences his service once you become the monarch of Albion. He serves as the supporting character of the quest The Weight of the World. After the Hero of Brightwall successfully overthrows King Logan, Walter Beck introduces Hobson to the Hero, rightfully stating that they will need help with the trials facing the kingdom. After formally introducing himself, Hobson outlines his purpose – to aid the Hero in accumalating enough funds to fight off the impending forces of darkness, lead by The Crawler. Hobson not only serves as an advisor of the treasury; he was also hired for his extensive ability to keep schedules, making him the master of the royal agenda. Throughout the second part of the game, Hobson demonstrates his strict adherence to the self-appointed schedules, approaching the Hero with the list of appointments that require the attention of the monarch. In addition, he proves to have an affinity for self-indulgence, greed, and cruelty, constantly pushing the Hero to choose the more evil (and profitable) options over those that would help the people. It is unknown if Hobson is truly malicious or if he is simply greedy. In addition to maintaining the royal agenda, Hobson also arranges for the Hero to embark on two Journeys of Adventure and Exploration, created for the sole purpose of acquiring two treasures – the world's largest diamond, The Desert Star, and a balverine statue known appropriately as The White One. Once the Hero acquires these treasures, Hobson, true to form, suggests that the Hero keep the funds for themself. If the player installed the Traitor's Keep DLC, Hobson is found alive and well in Bowerstone Castle after the defeat of the Crawler. Excited to continue serving the Hero, the new items on the agenda quickly prove to be of the mundane sort, ranging from dealing with tax disputes to hiring a new royal gardener. This boring tranquility is soon shattered by an assassination attempt, which ends with the Hero killing the assassin. Soon after, a boat from Ravenscar Keep arrives, with its captain, Commander Milton, explaining that the assassin was a servant of the revolutionary General Turner. Intrigued, the Hero joins Commander Milton, with Hobson in tow. After putting down a full-scale riot in Albion's most infamous prison, the group is told that General Turner, Professor Faraday, and Witchcraft Mary, the three most dangerous prisoners, were able to escape. Unwilling to follow the Hero into combat situations, Hobson instead contents himself with staying in the prison records room, aiding the Hero by researching the three escapees. After capturing or killing Witchcraft Mary, the Hero returns to Ravenscar, only to find Hobson incarcerated in the depths of the prison, seemingly by the renegade General. After the Hero defeated the traitorous officer in one-on-one combat, Hobson was safely released and returned to Bowerstone Castle. Quotes "I have a vast wealth of experience, I assure you, but I have yet to experience vast wealth." as said to the Hero when he is first introduced. "I would marry this diamond if I could. Think how precious the children would be!" to the Hero after retrieving The Desert Star. Trivia *The name "Hobson" may be an insult ("son of a Hobbe"), a comment on Hobson's moral fibre - which he seems to lack entirely. Or, it may be a reference to "Hobson's choice," a choice during which only one option is offered. A Hobson's choice is often incorrectly thought of as a choice between two undesirable alternatives, but strictly speaking, it's a "take it or leave it" type of choice. His height and physical attributes also are very hobbe-like (he is short and rather "round"). *He can be seen during the Call to Action trailer, being grabbed from behind by Walter. *In the Latin American dub, when Hobson is introduced he's voiced by Gabriel Pingarrón, who voiced Lucien Fairfax in Fable II, but in the Traitor's Keep DLC he's voiced by Humberto Vélez. Gallery Hobson Fable 3 Trailer.PNG|Hobson in the Fable 3 Launch Trailer. Category:Fable III Characters